My Second Kiss
by Sassy Girl Phumie
Summary: OneShoot ! Menyakitkan adalah saat kita baru menyadari kita menyayangi orang itu saat orang itu akan pergi dari sisi kita.. This yewook story,don't like! please don't read ! Warning :: YAOI !


**TITLE : My second kiss**

**"Cinta adalah bahasa universal yang tidak ada batasannnya. Cinta untuk orang tua,anak,sahabat,teman,suami dan kekasih bahkan kepada musuh sekalipun kita bisa menjadi cinta apalagi,terhadap orang terdekat kita yang tidak kita sadari kehadirannya"**

**Disclaimer : **

**Isi cerita dan plotnya murni milik author ^^**

**Oneshoot ! **

"Ryeowook hyung minta tolong padamu,pleaseeee..," yesung melipat kedua tangannya. Sementara ryeowook?! Dia sedang memijit keningnya yang mendadak berdenyut kencang saat mendengar permohonan yang aneh dari hyung kesayangannya ini.

"Tapi,kenapa sih harus begitu? memangnya tak ada jalan keluar yang lain?!,"tanya yesung dengan ketus. Dia kesal kenapa yesung selalu berulah,dan jika sudah begitu pasti ryeowook kena imbas atas kelakuan nakalnya.

"Aku khilaf wookie-ah,hyung tidak sadar melakukan hal itu,"sahut yesung dengan wajah yang memelas. Ryeowook mendengus sebal melihatnya,sampai kapan yesung hyung menjadi dewasa dan mau belajar bertanggung jawab atas ulah yang ia lakukan.

"Tapi,credit cardmu sampai _over limit _ begitu,pasti kau gunakan untuk bersenang-senang dengan yeoja matrealistis itu kan?!,"omel ryeowook kesal.

Yesung mengangguk lemah dan menundukan wajahnya. Dia tak berani melawan jika ryeowook sudah sengamuk ini. Entah kenapa ryeowook selalu ada diingatan yesung jika dia merasa buntu dalam menghadapi masalah dan anehnya,ryeowook selalu bersedia membantu dengan cara apapun agar yesung dapat keluar dari masalahnya.

Dipikiran mereka,mereka merasa wajar karena begitulah yang seharusnya yang dilakukan antara sahabat. Jadi,sudah kewajiban untuk saling membantu. Setidaknya sampai saat ini begitulah stigma yang tertanam diotak,pikiran dan hati mereka.

"Lalu aku harus apa?! membayar jumlah tagihan kartu kreditmu,begitu?! _NO WAY ! _aku tidak akan melakukan hal konyol semacam itu hyung,bisa-bisa tabunganku terkuras habis!,"tukas ryeowook dengan mengibaskan tangannya.

"Lalu hyung harus apa dong?,"seru yesung dengan mengacak-acak rambutnya,frustasi.

"Selesaikan masalahmu sendiri,itukan ulahmu sendiri hyung,"pekik ryeowook dengan gemas melihat sikap kekanak-kanakan yesung.

"Jadi,kau sudah tak mau membantu hyung?!,"

Ryeowook menggeleng dengan tegas,dan yesung membelalakan matanya tak percaya! Orang yang dia harapkan bisa membantu masalahnya kini sudah tak mau mebantunya.

"Ok! _Fine! _aku tidak akan meminta bantuanmu lagi !,"marah yesung sambil meninggalkan ryeowook. Sesaat ryeowook tak bereaksi apapun,dan hanya diam. Namun sejurus kemudian,dia sadar diluar cuaca hujan badai. Yesung adalah orang yang tidak bisa tahan dengan cuaca dingin,setetes saja kena air hujan ia bisa terkena flu,apalagi sampai hujan badai seperti ini.

Dengan terburu-buru ryeowook membawa payung dan berlari keluar. Mencoba mengejar yesung yang ryeowook yakin harusnya ia belum pergi jauh.

"Hyung~ hyung~,"teriak ryeowook ditengah hujan yang semakin deras. Hanya suara petir yang menggelegar menjawab teriakan ryeowook tadi. Namun dia tidak putus asa.

"Aish~! cepat sekali sih dia pergi !,"gerutu ryeowook kesal. Ryeowook terus berusaha mencari,walau bajunya sedikit basah karena hujan dan anginnya juga kencang. Payung saja tidak cukup untuk menahannya.

Sesampainya di box telephon dekat halte bus,ryeowook dapat melihat yesung sedang duduk dengan tubuh basah kuyup dan menggigil.

"Hyung tidak apa-apa kan?!," dengan sangat cemas ryeowook langsung menghampiri yesung dan memeluknya. Dapat dirasakan tubuh yesung yang sangat menggigil karena dingin,membuat ryeowook merasa bersalah.

"Ka..kkau..ke..kenapa kesini? bukankah..kau..su..sudah tak..mau..me..membantuku?,"desis yesung dengan suara bergetar dan menggigil,namun dia tak berusaha melepaskan pelukan ryeowook. Mungkin karena yesung tak punya cukup tenaga untuk berontak atau..pelukan ryeowook yang terlalu nyaman sehingga yesung sangat menikmatinya.

"Sudah jangan mulai berdebat dulu,ayo kita kerumahku!,"ajak ryeowook sambil berusaha memapah yesung. Dia berusaha mengacuhkan pertanyaan yesung yang menurutnya tidak untuk diperdebatkan sekarang.

Yesung sedang menghangatkan tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal dan teh madu hangat yang disodorkan ryeowook. Ryeowook sendiri sudah sibuk didapur memasak sup kimchi. Belum ada obrolan lagi sejak mereka kembali dari aksi main 'hujan-hujanan' tadi.

"Ini makanlah,aku cuma punya ini dirumahku," ujar ryeowook dengan datar. Yesung hanya memperhatikan gerak-gerik ryeowook tanpa berkata apapun.

"Aku..akan makan saja dirumah,"jawab yesung. Rasa gengsinya menerima kebaikan ryeowook membuatnya bersikap seperti itu. Bagaimana pun tadi dia sudah terlanjur berucap jika ia tak akan meminta bantuan ryeowook lagi. Dan kenyataannya? Ryeowook membantunya lagi saat menggigil kehujanan. Setidaknya sisakan sedikit sisa harga diri yang ia miliki untuk menolak sup kimchi yang disiapkan ryeowook,meski pada kenyataannya ia sangat lapar.

"Jangan keras kepala,makanlah sebelum supnya dingin. Dan..aku akan membantumu,"kata ryeowook dengan sekali tarikan nafas. Yesung hanya bisa terbelalak tak percaya mendengar kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibir ryeowook.

'Yes! Jika wookie mau membantuku,aku akan terbebas dari amukan appa! Yes! Yes! Kau hebat Kim Yesung!'jerit senang yesung dalam hati.

"Tapi..apa kau yakin?," tanya yesung memastikan kembali perkataan ryeowook.

"Ya,besok aku akan ke menemui appamu dan mengatakannya,"jawab ryeowook singkat dan padat. Sejujurnya dihatinya masih ada rasa kesal dengan ulah yesung yang lagi-lagi harus dia yang turun tangan menyelesaikannya. Tapi,dia pun tak bisa mengabaikan yesung begitu saja.

Pagi harinya ryeowook sudah bersiap untuk menuju perusahaan tuan Kim yang sekaligus menjadi tempat ia bekerja. Roti sandwich dan segelas susu sudah ia siapkan dimeja,karena ia lihat yesung masih tertidur pulas di sofa kecilnya. Dia pun menghampiri yesung yang 'tampaknya' masih tertidur pulas.

Wajah damai yesung saat tidur seperti ini membuat ryeowook tersenyum dialam bawah sadarnya. Dia suka wajah yesung saat tidur,karena terlihat lucu dan polos.

"Kenapa kau nakal sekali eoh? Bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkanmu seperti ini,jika kau belum mampu menyelesaikan masalahmu sendiri,"ucap ryeowook dengan kelu. Tangannya membelai lembut kening yesung,merapikan anak rambut yang berantakan disana.

Ryeowook pun beranjak dari duduknya,dan sebelum meninggalkan yesung untuk pergi ke perusahaan tuan Kim. Ryeowook kembali memperhatikan wajah yesung dengam helaan nafas yang berat.

**[ Yesung Pov ]**

"Kenapa kau nakal sekali eoh? Bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkanmu seperti ini,jika kau belum mampu menyelesaikan masalahmu sendiri,"ucap wookie dengan kelu. Hampir saja aku membuka mataku karena terkejut. Wookie akan pergi ? Kemana ?

Aku masih berusaha tak merubah posisi tidurku,seakan-akan aku masih tertidur pulas agar wookie tak curiga. Belaian halusnya di keningku membuat jantungku berdesir aneh.

'Blam!'

Pintu sudah ditutup,itu artinya ryeowook sudah pergi. Aku pun bangun dari tidurku dan terduduk tegap. Perkataan wookie membuatku terngiang-ngiang kembali.

Selama ini ryeowook memang tak menceritakan masalah apapun padaku,malah justru aku yang banyak berkeluh kesah padanya. Masalah ini itu,semua tak luput ku ceritakan padanya. Sekarang aku baru benar-benar menyadari jika aku sangat manja padanya. Tumbuh dilingkungan yang serba berkecukupan ditambah aku pewaris dari perusahaan appaku membuatku terbiasa mengandalkan orang lain di hidupku. Dan terbiasa mengandalkan ryeowook untuk membantu setiap masalahku.

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan perasaan yang sangat tidak enak,perasaan takut dan kehilangan. 'Mau kemana ryeowook sebenarnya?!'

Aku harus mencari tahu dulu sebelum aku menemui wookie.

**[ Yesung Pov End ]**

****

[ Ryeowook Pov ]  


**Aku mendongakan kepala melihat bangungan 20 lantai yang berdiri kokoh dihadapanku. Ya,kini aku telah sampai didepan gedung perusahaan tuan kim (yesung appa). Sekaligus perusahaan tempat dimana aku bekerja. Harus diakui ada campur tangan yesung disaat aku melamar pekerjaan disini tapi,itu semua juga tak lepas dari prestasi aku dikampus hingga aku pantas diterima bekerja di perusahaan tuan kim. **

**Aku segera menuju ke ruangan tempat dimana **aku **bisa menemukan tuan kim. Sebelum aku memasuki ruangan tuan kim,aku harus menemui sekretarisnya dulu. Shin ahjussi. **

**Dan setelah Shin ahjussi mempersilahkan aku masuk,dengan membungkuk hormat aku menemui tuan kim.  
**

"**Ada apa kau sepagi ini sudah menemuiku? Kau sudah bisa memberikan jawaban sekarang?,"tanya tuan kim dengan nada bicara yang sangat ramah. Jauh dari kesan sombong layaknya sikap atasan terhadap bawahannya. **

"**Ah..itu..ak..aku..," mendadak aku menjadi gugup sendiri karena sikap ramah tuan kim. **

"**Ryeowook-ah wae? Kau ada masalah?,"tanya tuan kim,dengan nada khawatir terdengar dari mulutnya.  
**

"**A..anio ahjussi..hanya saja aku..," aku gigit bibir bawahku,aku gemas dengan sikap plin plan aku ini. Tadi sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke kantor aku sudah membulatkan tekadku. Untuk menerima rekomendasi yang ditawarkan padaku. Tapi kini,aku malah bimbang lagi ! dan semua ini karena ulah si kepala besar kim yesung !**

"**Kau masih berat berpisah dengan anakku hm?,"goda tuan kim dengan seringaian yang sama persis seperti anak bungsunya. Kim kyuhyun. **

"**Ma..maksud ahjussi ?,"tanyaku gelagapan bak maling yang tertangkap basah mencuri.**

"**Aku tau semuanya kim ryeowook. Kau selalu membantu anak manjaku itu,dan kemarin dia membuat ulah lagi dengan memakai kartu kredit hingga mencapai 1 juta dollar. Jangan katakan kau akan membelanya seperti biasa,"tukas tuan kim dengan sedikit kesal. Aku tau dia kesal padaku karena selalu membantu yesung hyung tiap dia membuat kesalahan. **

**Aku terdiam dan tak berani membantah. Ternyata tuan kim sudah tahu sendiri,kelakuan anak manjanya itu. Dan kali ini sepertinya aku tak bisa membantu yesung hyung,entah hukuman apa yang akan tuan kim berikan padanya. Aku tak berani membayangkannya.  
**

"**Lalu,kau sudah pikirkan tawaranku untuk membantu mengelola perusahaan baruku di Paris dan sekaligus kau bisa bersekolah mode disana?,"tanya tuan kim,kali ini dia berbicara dengan nada serius. **

"**Andwee!,"sela seseorang yang menerobos masuk keruangan itu,wajahnya yang berantakan dan peluh keringat membanjiri tubuhnya.  
**

"**Hyung~!,"seru ku terkejut. Dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal yesung hyung menghampiriku dan mencengkaram kuat pergelangan tanganku. Hingga aku sedikit meringis karena sakit. **

"**Aw~ hyung~ appo!,"teriakku dengan suara agak tertahan. Namun yesung hyung nampak tak peduli dan memandang tajam kearahku.**

"**Jangan pergi !,"ujar yesung hyung,ada suara kemarahan di suaranya. **

"**Yesung-ah kau ini apa-apaan! Di mana sopan santunmu terhadapku hah?!,"bentak tuan kim. Dia pun memanggil shin ahjussi agar menarik yesung untuk keluar dari ruangannya. **

"**Aboji jangan lakukan ini,kirim orang lain saja! Jangan wookie!,"ujar yesung dengan kesal namun memohon kepada appanya. Sementara aku hanya bisa terdiam mematung. **

"**Yesung-ah kau ini bersikaplah dewasa,kau lebih tua 3 tahun diatas ryeowook tapi sikapmu tidak sedewasa usiamu. Jangan jebak ryeowook dengan sikap kanak-kanakmu ini,"**

"**Mworago?,"**

"**Yesung-ah.. apa kau tau cita-cita ryeowook?,"  
**

**Yesung hyung terdiam dan melihat kearahku dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan,namun bisa terbaca olehku jika ia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang cita-citaku. **

"**ryeowook sangat ingin menjadi seorang designer profesional,seperti harapan mendiang eommanya,"lanjut tuan kim lagi. Aku tak bisa mengelak karena ucapan tuan kim benar adanya. Dan kulihat yesung hyung masih terdiam dengan pandangan terus melihat kearahku. Shin ahjussi sudah melepaskan pegangannya pada yesung hyung,aku hanya menundukan kepalaku dan benar-benar tidak tau harus mengatakan apa. **

"**Kau terlalu sibuk dengan ceritamu,masalahmu dan duniamu sampai-sampai kau tak berfikir jika ryeowook juga seseorang yang butuh untuk didengarkan,bukan selalu menjadi pendengar,"**

"**Yesung-ah grow up,ini sudah saatnya kau menjadi namja yang dewasa dan bertanggung jawab. Kau masih boleh bersenang-senang dan having fun sesuka hatimu tapi,jangan lalaikan tugas dan orang-orang di sekitarmu,"  
**

**Nasihat tuan kim nampaknya berpengaruh banyak kepada yesung hyung kali ini,dia yang biasanya berontak dan selalu punya seribu cara,alasan dan kata-kata untuk membelot dari tuan kim. Kini hanya tertunduk lesu.  
**

"**Aku masih ada rapat penting,shin siapkan mobil,"titah tuan kim yang mendapat anggukan hormat dari shin ahjussi. **

**"Yesung-ah biarkan ryeowook meraih apa yang ia inginkan,karena sejauh apapun ia meninggalkanmu,dia pasti akan kembali ke tempat dimana ia meninggalkan hati dan cintanya,"  
**

**Aku mendelik kaget mendengar ucapan tuan kim yang terakhir sebelum ia pergi keluar,mungkinkah ia tahu tentang perasaanku pada yesung hyung?! **

**10menit sejak tuan kim meninggalkan ruangannya,aku dan yesung hyung belum berbicara satu sama lain. Nampak raut wajah sedih,marah,kecewa membaur jadi satu di wajah mungilnya.  
**

"**Hyung..," aku menghampirinya dan hendak memeluknya. Tapi dia menepis pelukanku dan mendudukan dirinya di sofa. Aku tahu dia pasti akan merajuk seperti biasanya lagi. Kuhampiri dia dan kududukan diriku disebelahnya. **

"**Kenapa kau tak mau cerita padaku?,"tanyanya dengan sedikit geram dan memandang tajam kearahku. **

"**Karena memang tidak ada yang perlu kuceritakan hyung..,"balasku berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin. Ku sunggingkan senyumku. **

"**Kau akan pergi ! itu artinya kau akan meninggalkanku wookie-ah!,"pekiknya kesal.**

"**kenapa secemas itu? Kau takut aku pergi atau kau takut tidak bisa menemukan orang yang akan mendengar keluh kesahmu?,"tanyaku dengan senyum sarkatis.**

**[ Ryeowook pov end ]**

"**Oh demi Tuhan ryeowook,jangan mengejek aku!,"sentak yesung dengan kesal. Dia tak tahu kenapa setakut ini mengetahui ryeowook akan pergi. **

"**hyung aku ingin mewujudkan harapan eommaku,tolong mengertilah..,"gumam ryeowook dengan pelan tapi masih bisa di dengar. **

"**Kalau begitu tidak usah pergi,jadi designer di korea saja! Kenapa harus ke Paris?,"  
**

"**Disana aku akan belajar hyung,disana dunia mode lebih maju dan pesat sehingga aku bisa menyerap ilmu dengan cepat,"**

"**alasan! Kau hanya ingin menjauh padaku kan?!,"desak yesung dengan menggunjang lengan ryeowook. **

"**Hyung..janjilah satu hal padaku,"pinta ryeowook dengan menarik wajah yesung untuk melihat kearahnya. Awalnya yesung menolak namun akhirnya mau memandang ke kedua bola mata ryeowook. Yesung baru menyadari wajah cantik ryeowook dengan kedua bola mata indahnya. Ini adalah jarak terdekat mereka selama 5 tahun pertemanan dan persahabatan mereka.**

"**Jadilah lebih baik,aku akan menemuimu di tempat pertama kali kita bertemu,setelah aku kembali dari paris,"**

"**wookie-ah hyung mohoooonn kau jangan pergiii," rengek yesung dengan memeluk tubuh kecil ryeowook yang sudah terbenam di dada bidangnya. **

**Cairan bening itu perlahan namun pasti meluncur dari kedua mata ryeowook,yesung merasa perih melihat airmata itu. Untuk pertama kalinya ryeowook menangis dihadapan yesung,dan untuk pertama kali juga yesung melihat ryeowook menangis dihadapannya. Selama ini ryeowook yang selalu tegar dan kuat lalu selalu tersenyum jika mendengar semua ocehan-ocehan yesung. Bahkan bagi orang lain cerita lucu yesung sama sekali jauh dari kata lucu tapi tidak untuk ryeowook bahkan ia sampai terbahak-bahak mendengar cerita lucu itu.**

"**U..uljima wookie-ah,hyung ja..janji akan menjadi lebih baik dari sekarang," yesung membelai wajah ryeowook sehingga ryeowook menutup kedua matanya meresapi setiap sentuhan yesung di wajahnya. Sampai akhirnya sentuhan itu mengenai bibirnya,ryeowook membuka matanya,dilihatnya yesung semakin memperkecil jarak diantara mereka. **

**Chu~ bibir mereka saling menyentuh,dan berpagut mesra. **

**Sementara yesung dan ryeowook asik tenggelam dalam ciuman manis mereka,seluruh karyawan yang melihat hal itu menjadi heboh sendiri. Ada yang sampai mengalami tekanan darah tinggi saking shocknya atas pemandangan live yang tidak sengaja mereka saksikan. Kaca besar yang tembus pandang itu secara langsung mempertontonkan aksi yewook itu. Kaca yang tujuan awalnya di design untuk mempermudah tuan kim mengawasi para karyawan,kini seperti beralih fungsi menjadi CCTV dadakan. Entah siapa yang harus dipersalahkan jika sudah seperti ini. Kaca itukah yang dengan seenaknya menghadap kearah meja karyawan atau yewook yang tidak melihat keadaan sekitar ?!.**

"**Ehem!,"suara deheman Tuan Kim yang tegas itu mampu memporak porandakan lamunan dan aksi karyawan yang terlena melihat ciuman yewook itu. Beberapa karyawan langsung berhamburan ke meja masing-masing. Sementara itu Tuan Kim pun urung kembali kekantornya dan mengajak shin ahjussi pergi. **

"**Shin-ah anak-anak jaman sekarang sangat berani haha..,"kata tuan kim sambil tertawa didalam lift,sementara shin ahjussi hanya tersenyum. **

**######################**

**Ryewook sedang ada di dalam rumahnya,sedang packing barang-barang yang akan ia bawa ke paris nanti. Bunyi bel pintu menundanya untuk memasukan baju tidur ungunya ke dalam koper. Sejak diputuskan ke paris,tuan kim menyuruh ryeowook membereskan barang-barang sampai hari keberangkatannya tiba. Dan esok adalah hari H-nya.**

"**Yesuung hyung?,"seru ryeowook senang mendapati yesung datang,apalagi yesung datang tidak sendiri tapi,bertiga bersama kyuhyun (dongsaengnya) dan sungmin (kekasih kyuhyun) sahabatnya ryeowook dikantor.  
**

"**Aigoo~ kalian juga datang?," sambut ryeowook dengan antusias kepada kyumin couple. **

"**Wookie,aku bantu mengepak barangmu ya?,"ujar sungmin menawarkan bantuannya. Ryeowook pun mengangguk senang. Sebelum masuk kekamar diliriknya yesung yang sedang berdebat dengan kyuhyun. Entah apa yang mereka perdebatkan.**

"**Wookie..aku punya photo yang menarik,"kata sungmin dengan senyum mencurigakan diwajahnya. **

"**Photo apa itu?,"tanya ryeowook dengan menaikan sebelah alisnya,Bingung. **

"**nanti akan aku beritahu tapi,sebelum itu kau beritahu aku dulu sejak kapan kau dan yesung hyung berhubungan?,"tanya sungmin dengan senyum evil yang ditularkan kyuhyun padanya.  
**

"**Sudah 5 tahun yang lalu,kau ini kenapa sih? Seperti baru mengenal aku dan yesung hyung saja,"  
**

**Sungmin hanya senyum-senyum tidak jelas terus membuat ryeowook semakin bingung dan penasaran. "Ya! Kenapa terus senyum-senyum seperti itu?!,"selidik ryeowook dengan tatapan curiga ke sungmin.  
**

"**Yang harus dicurigai itu kau,wookie hyung,"tiba-tiba kyuhyun masuk dan langsung mencela obrolan antara ryeowook dan sungmin.  
**

"**Mwo? Naega?!,"tanya ryeowook sambil menunjuk kedirinya sendiri. Kyumin couple mengangguk kompak. **

**Lalu sungmin mengambil handphone di saku celananya,dan setelah beberapa detik mengotak-atik handphone,dia pun menyerahkan handphonenya dengan senyuman lebar ke ryeowook. Walaupun masih bingung dan tak mengerti,ryeowook pun menerima handphone itu. Sungmin memberi kode dengan matanya agar ryeowook segera melihat ke handphonenya.**

**Mata ryeowook membulat sempurna saat photonya yang sedang berciuman mesra dengan yesung lusa lalu saat diruangan tuan kim. Terpampang jelas dilayar ponsel sungmin.  
"What the ?!,"pekik ryeowook dengan suara tertahan karena tangannya membekap mulutnya. Seringaian kyumin makin menjadi mendapati wajah ryeowook yang pucat,malu,dan gugup.**

"**Aigo~ kenapa wajahmu jadi blushing seperti itu wookie-ah,"goda sungmin sambil mentowel-towel(?) dagu ryeowook. **

"**I..itu..ba..bagaimana bisa?,"gugup ryeowook sampai-sampai tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya.**

"**Hyung kau sudah berpacaran dengan yesung hyung?," dan kini giliran kyuhyun yang 'menyerang' ryeowook. **

"**aish~! Kalian kompak untuk meledek aku?!," ryeowook menutup wajahnya karena tak tahan lagi dengan godaan-godaan yang dilancarkan kyumin couple.  
**

"**haha~ tak usah malu kepada kami,lagi pula kau jahat,tak mau berbagi kebahagiaan dengan aku!,"tukas sungmin pura-pura marah. **

"**a..aku tidak tahu,harus cerita apa? Karena..memang tak ada cerita diantara aku dan yesung hyung,"bela ryeowook.**

"**tak ada cerita apapun? Lalu,photo itu apa artinya?,"tanya kyuhyun,dia masih berusaha mencari fakta tentang hubungan hyungnya dan ryeowook. **

"**tapi..memang tak ada cerita apapun,karena setelah itu yesung hyung hanya mengatakan maaf,"kata ryeowook dengan membuang pandangannya keluar jendela. Sekedar membuang pikirannya tentang ciuman waktu itu. Karena yesung tak pernah membahas apapun sejak itu,malah dia bersikap seolah tak terjadi apapun. Jadi ryeowook merasa tak berhak untuk menuntut penjelasan dari yesung. Kyumin saling berpandangan satu sama lain,mereka mengerti kebimbangan yang dirasakan oleh ryeowook.  
**

"**oh iya by the way dimana yesung hyung,kyu?,"tanya sungmin. Membuyarkan lamunan singkat ryeowook tentang ciuman itu. **

"**Yesung hyung pergi membeli sesuatu," sahut kyuhyun malas. Dia pun menjatuhkan tubuhnya kekasur empuk milik ryeowook. Dan tanpa memperdulikan kyuhyun yang dalam waktu 5 menit sudah terlelap di kasur ryeowook,sungmin dan wookie pun kembali membereskan barang-barang. Yesung yang terdiam dibalik pintu,tak berniat untuk membaur setelah obrolan yang tak sengaja ia dengar tadi.**

***YWYWYWYW***

**Jam hampir menunjukan jam 11 malam,namun ryeowook masih terlihat sibuk didapur. Karena sedang mencuci piring dan gelas setelah tadi habis mengadakan party kecil-kecilan dengan kyumin dan yesung. **

**Kini yesung sendiri sedang mengantar kyumin pulang hingga kehalaman depan rumah ryeowook. Sebelum pergi kyuhyun dan sungmin menyempatkan untuk memberi nasihat pendek,karena mereka bukan tak tahu pergolakan batin yang terjadi di diri yesung.**

"**Hyung,walaupun kesempatan itu kecil cobalah kau manfaatkan sebaik-baiknya,"ujar ryeowook dengan menepuk pelan pundak yesung. **

"**Apa maksudmu?,"tanya yesung tak mengerti,atau lebih tepatnya pura-pura tak mengerti. **

"**Aku tau,kau paham maksudku hyung,"jawab kyuhyun dengan memamerkan senyuman manisnya. **

"**Hyung hwaithing~!,"seru sungmin memberi yesung semangat,membuat yesung tersenyum kaku padanya. **

'**Dasar pasangan aneh!,'rutuk yesung sambil melihat mobil kyumin yang semakin menjauh. **

**Yesung pun masuk kedalam rumah ryeowook dengan merapatkan jaketnya,karena malam ini udara sangat dingin. **

**{ Yesung pov }  
**

**Aku melihat ryeowook masih sibuk didapur,membereskan piring dan gelas yang telah selesai ia cuci bersih. **

"**Wookie-ah kau belum istirahat?,"tanyaku dengan mendudukan diriku dimeja makan. Ryeowook hanya tersenyum sambil melepas apronnya.**

"**kau mau kopi hyung?,"tawar ryeowook sambil menuangkan kopi hangat kedalam dua gelas.**

**Tanpa menunggu jawabanku dia menyodorkan satu gelas itu kepadaku. Tak lupa aku ucapkan terima kasih setelah menerima kopi pemberiannya. Kini kami pindah tempat duduk dan memilih menghangatkan diri duduk di depan perapian yang hangat. **

**Tubuh kami terbungkus selimut tebal masing-masing. Sesekali aku melirik wookie yang menggosok-gosokan tangannya. **

"**wookie-ah..,"**

"**hmm..," ryeowook menatap kearahku dengan tatapan lembut. Sejak ciuman itu banyak yang berubah didalam diriku. Aku tak bisa menatapnya sebagai dongsaengku lagi. Tatapan lembutnya ini bukan yang pertama kali aku lihat namun sekarang untuk pertama kalinya tatapan itu memberikan sensasi tersendiri di dalam hatiku. **

"**Hyung mau bicara apa?,"tanya wookie dengan menatap ke arahku dengan cemas dan heran. Mungkin dilihatnya aku malah melamun tak jelas seperti tadi.  
**

"**mian atas semua ke egoisanku selama ini,aku selalu ingin dimengerti tapi aku tak mau mengerti,aku selalu ingin didengar namun tak mau mendengar.. aku benar-benar egois," aku mulai mengutarakan isi hatiku yang kurasakan sejak aku tahu ryeowook akan meninggalkan aku ke paris selama 3 tahun. Menyakitkan adalah saat kita baru menyadari kita menyayangi orang itu saat orang itu akan pergi dari sisi kita.  
**

"**jangan meminta maaf padaku hyung,kau tak bersalah apapun padaku,"jawab ryeowook dengan memegang tanganku lembut. Oh My Lord! Aku menyayangi namja ini hanya saja,aku masih belum tahu,menyayangi dia sebagai seorang dongsaeng atau sebagai seseorang yang spesial dihatiku. Jeritku dalam hati.**

**"tapi andai saja aku bisa lebih peka terhadap keadaan,tentu kau tidak akan meninggalkan aku kan?," aku masih merasa ryeowook memutuskan menerima rekomendasi yang ditawarkan appaku itu karena dia ingin menjauh dariku yang selalu merengek padanya. **

"**jangan konyol hyung,aku memang sudah memimpikan hal ini sejak lama,dan itu bukan karenamu! Jangan mendramatisir keadaan ini,kau bisa menghubungi ku lewat chat,twitter atau pun skype," kata ryeowook sambil terkekeh. **

"**tapi,tetap saja rasanya berbeda~! Kau jauh dari ku,dan membayangkannya saja aku merasa sakit didadaku,"keluhku dengan memegang dadaku. **

"**kenapa hyung? Kenapa kau harus sesakit itu? Memangnya apa artinya diriku buatmu?!," ryeowook malah mencecar pertanyaan yang membuat aku semakin bingung dengan perasaanku. Aku bukan namja bodoh yang tidak tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ryeowook dan arah dari perasaanku ini,namun... andai saja ryeowook seorang yeoja,semuanya tak akan serumit ini ! **

**Aku memandang api yang meletup-letup dengan menjilat-jilati kayu yang akan hangus terbakar. Seperti hatiku yang lama-lama akan terbakar dengan perasaanku sendiri. Dan,aku memilih meninggalkan ryeowook yang hanya memandang kepergianku tanpa berkata apapun untuk mencegahku pergi. **

**Mungkin kami harus berfikir dulu sebelum memastikan semuanya. Aku akan pergi kesuatu tempat,tempat dimana aku bisa mencurahkan isi hatiku dan segera mendapat jawaban atas kebimbanganku ini.**

**{ Yesung pov end }**

**[ Keesokan Harinya ]**

**Sungmin dan kyuhyun sudah berada disamping ryeowook untuk mengantar keberangkatan ryeowook namun,ryeowook masih terlihat gelisah dan mencari-cari. Tak perlu ditebak,karena yesung lah yang sedang dicari oleh ryeowook. Namun 30 menit menjelang keberangkatan ryeowook,yesung masih belum muncul. Dan itu semakin membuat ryeowook yakin jika yesung memang tak memiliki perasaan yang sama padanya. **

"**wookie-ah jangan sedih,aku tahu yesung sebentar lagi pasti datang," sungmin berusaha menghibur ryeowook yang tertunduk lesu,sambil menatap wallpaper handphonenya.  
**

"**aku tak akan menyalahkannya,dia mungkin masih kecewa dengan keputusanku ini," ryeowook tersenyum,namun senyum paksaan yang mudah sekali disadari oleh sungmin. Kyuhyun pun menepuk pundak ryeowook seolah berkata aku-selalu-mendukungmu-wookie hyung.**

"**aku memang kecewa tapi,aku akan selalu mendukungmu," tiba-tiba yesung memeluk ryeowook dari belakang. Kyumin yang melihat itu tersenyum senang dan sedikit menyingkir untuk memberi ruang privacy untuk yesung dan ryeowook. **

"**Hyung..,"ryeowook memegang tangan yesung yang membekap lehernya dengan erat. **

"**Jangan bergerak! Biarkan posisinya seperti ini wookie," yesung pun menyesapkan wajahnya di leher ryeowook sehingga menimbulkan sensasi geli saat nafas hangatnya menerpa leher ryeowook. **

"**maaf..hyung telat menyadarinya,hyung memang bodoh..,"**

"**Hyung..,"**

"**hyung akan menunggumu,cepatlah kembali dan setelah itu terus tinggal disisi hyung selamanya,arrachi?," **

**Ryeowook tak mampu menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya. Dia pun membalikan tubuhnya dan menarik kerah baju yesung dan mencium bibir yesung dengan liar. Bahkan kyumin sampai terkejut melihat keagresifan ryeowook yang biasanya polos dan pemalu,dengan berani mencium sang pujaan hati di depan umum.  
**

**Seolah enggan melepas satu sama lain mereka saling tertawa dan mengecup,tertawa lagi dan mengecup lagi,begitu seterusnya sampai kyuhyun protes dengan tingkah mereka.**

"**ayolah! Selesai dulu aksi kecup-kecupannya,dan kau wookie-hyung pesawatmu sebentar lagi **_**take off**_**,kau ingin ketinggalan pesawat hah? Hey **_**come on~**_** kalian seperti anak kecil saja,lihat orang-orang memperhatikan kalian!,"**

**Ryeowook tertunduk malu dalam dekapan yesung,dan seolah tak peduli denga protes yang diajukan oleh kyuhyun. Yesung terus memeluk ryeowook dengan posesif sambil berulang kali membisikan kata **_**I LOVE YOU**_** membuat ryeowook seperti melayang-layang ke surga. **

**Kyuhyun memutar bola matany kesal,karena yewook tak memperdulikan ocehannya. Dan dia makin kesal saat sungmin malah ikut mengacuhkannya dan asik mengabadikan yewook momen melalui kamera ponselnya. **

"**hyung sebelum aku berangkat,aku akan memberitahukan sesuatu padamu,"bisik ryeowook.**

"**apa itu chagie?,"**

**Perasaan ryeowook hampir meledak karena senang mendengar kata **_**chagie **_**yang yesung tujukan untuknya. Hanya untuknya! Bukan untuk yeoja-yeoja matre yang biasa selalu yesung kencani.**

"**tadi itu..**_**my second kiss **_**hyung,"bisik ryeowook dengan bersemu merah.**

"**benarkah baby?!,"yesung dengan gemas mencubit hidung ryeowook yang kecil dan bangir.**

"**lalu,dengan siapa ciuman pertamamu?,"tanya yesung lagi,ada nada kecemburuan dan ketidak senangan dihati yesung. **

"**tentu saja denganmu sayang,"jawab ryeowook dengan menggelayut manja dipelukan yesung.  
**

"**di kantor appamu hyung," kembali yesung melihat wajah ryeowook yang bersemu merah karena malu. Detik demi detik,menit demi menit berlalu akhirnya pesawat ryeowook benar-benar harus berangkat. **

"**Janji padaku hyung,kau harus lebih dewasa dan bertanggung jawab,"**

"_**i promise you,baby,"  
**_

**Yesung mengecup kening ryeowook,lalu turun kekedua mata ryeowook,dan turun lagi kehidung ryeowook lalu ke kedua pipi ryeowook dan sampailah ke bibir ryeowook lagi.  
**

**Sungmin menangis di pelukan kyuhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya hingga ryeowook benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya. Kini mereka bertiga berjalan menuju ke parkiran mobil. Yesung ikut pulang dengan mobil kyuhyun,matanya menatap kepesawat yang sudah terbang melintasi langit. **

"**be careful dear, I'll be waiting for you,"gumam yesung dengan menyunggingkan senyumnya. **

**[ END ]**

**Cuap-cuap saya : Annyeoooonnnggg~ ff ini hanya pelarian dari utang ff yang lain hehehehe.. dan maaf jika typos banyak bertebaran karena emang ga aku cek lagi. Bagi yang sempet,minta rievew dooonngg,bagi silent reader's ahh saia ga tau harus bilang apa,tapi tetap gomawo udh membca ff ini. Wassalaaammm \(^o^)/**

**Nb: jangan sungkan memberi kritik yang membangun asal jangan bash ! terutama semua cast en pairingnya,karena mereka ga tau apa-apa.**


End file.
